


10 minute writing bursts

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Writing Exercise, written in 10 minutes no beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: 10 minute writing burst exerciseHi! This a compilation of things I wrote in ten minutes, didn't bother to edit, so be warned.Decided to commit to a 10 minute daily writing exercise
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 18





	1. Prompt: Nayeon eating pizza

Nayeon eats Pizza like there's no care in the world. 

Who cares if there are possible cameras in the area? Who cares if Dispatch could be posting unflattering photos the next day?

Pizza is good. Pizza is a blessing. Nayeon smiles as she chomps down on her cheesy pepperoni pizza.

Momo doesn't really like pizza, the thought comes to Nayeon's mind out of nowhere. But thoughts of Momo come to her like that often, so she's used to it.

Well, invade isn't the word. Thoughts of Momo come as a welcome breeze, Nayeon's senses awakened with its presence. The girl was special that way.

Nayeon looks at the box of pizza that sits on the kitchen table. She's two slices in, and in no mood to finish it anyway. She thinks of bringing it to the girls playing in the common room.

"Nayeonni" Momo enters the kitchen as she sings Nayeon's name. It's a pleasant tune in Momo's throaty voice. "Are you planning to share that?"

"I thought you didn't like pizza" Nayeon takes another bite as she stares at the Japanese girl. 

Momo takes a seat in front of Nayeon. She's already in her pyjamas, dark hair in a bun and glasses resting on her elegant nose. There is something about the contrast between her round glasses and the sharp features of her face that balances out into a captivating picture.

"Earth to Nayeonnie!" Momo flicks Nayeon on the forehead, and it brings Nayeon back to the present moment. Of course it stings, but Momo has done it enough times that Nayeon's forehead will start to miss it if she stopped.

"Can you do me a favor?" Nayeon places her half-eaten pizza back in the box, closing it. "Give this to the girls while I wash my hands." Nayeon pushes her chair back, standing up.

"Eww, you're not gonna finish your slice?" Momo's nose wrinkles and it moves the glasses up her face. Nayeon chuckles. "I'm sure someone's gonna eat it anyway, Momo." 

Momo laughs in agreement, standing up from her own seat. She picks up the box. "You better follow okay? No chatting with random idol friends. It's members time tonight."

Nayeon nods, shooing her away. The older girl waits for Momo to leave the kitchen before washing her hands.


	2. Prompt: Jeongyeon in a Baseball Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 10 minute writing burst

It has been a while since Jeongyeon wore a baseball cap for a shoot. 

In the earlier days of their career as idols, Jeongyeon was the designated "Girl Crush". It was convenient, balancing out the natural cuteness that everybody else had, while giving Jeongyeon a niche to shine in. It was funny too - Jeongyeon wasn't pressured to wear frilly clothes or to increase the pitch of her voice. Comfortable.

She wore baseball caps often. It went well with her short hair - brown then blonde, boyish then retro. Jeongyeon was lucky to look good with any hairstyle they gave her, even when it wasn't exactly her taste. 

"Wearing a cap again?" Jihyo would always ask her. 

Jeongyeon would respond with a shrug as she places a cap on her head. It went with the girl crush vibe after all. And it was convenient - her short hair was fun to style and easy to wash.

Sometimes Jihyo would, out of nowhere, tell Jeongyeon to sit down. Would sit behind her, tie a cute apple stem into her hair or spruce it up with some girly clips. Sometimes the hair stylists would remove it, sometimes they would keep it. Either way, it made Jeongyeon a little bit happier when they performed.

After a while, the appeal of Jeongyeon's boyish hair staled. More and more male fans called for Jeongyeon to wear hair extensions, to look and dress more feminine. And Jeongyeon preferred that! She liked wearing heels that extended her already long legs, reveled in her beauty as she wore dresses and female suits. She grew her hair, added hair extensions, spiked in popularity.

Jihyo still sat behind her, sometimes, in dressing rooms, playing with her hair. Braiding it, or adding a clip, or stuffing it in a hat. But the hair stylists were stricter now, look the part of a woman and look beautiful.

No wonder Chaeyoung cut her hair short that one time.

"You look beautiful" Jihyo tells her before they do a photoshoot for Twice University. "Great in any style, no matter what they do to your hair."

"You're right" says Jeongyeon, donning a baseball cap for the first time in forever. "I should take more advantage of it."


	3. Prompt: Momo lends a Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 10 minute writing burst

Momo's jacket is white and fleece. She bought it for Twice's trip to the Japan concerts. 

It kept her warm on the flight going to Fukuoka, a comfortable trip.

"Momoring, where'd you get your jacket?" Asked Sana then, on the flight.

"Bought it online, here" Momo showed her the online store using her cellphone, and Sana promptly took the whole phone to browse through its contents.

"I'm surprised this isn't adidas" Sana remarks, and Momo slaps her on the shoulder.

Momo remembers all of this when Sana asks her for the fleece jacket as they pack for their return trip to Incheon Airport. 

"Momoring, it goes well with my outfit!" Sana exclaims as she waves the fleece jacket around. Momo silently agrees with Sana - those long legs in distressed skinny jeans and combat boots, and Momo's fluffy jacket on top, pretty hot. But she's not going to relent easily.

"I won't lend it until you give me a better reason." Momo crosses her arms for added emphasis. She sees the younger girl pout, unleashing the full power of her light brown eyes.

Momo wavers. "Fine, you can borrow it." She turns, waves a hand as if to shoo Sana away.

"Thanks!" Sana hugs Momo from behind, catching her with a soft kiss on the cheek. The contact lingers for a moment longer than what should be between two close friends. 

But they were soulmates, so it's okay.

Sana lets go. "I have something for you too!" Momo turns to find Sana rummaging through their luggage once more. "Wear this! We'll match."

A cap is placed on Momo's head, snug in its fit. Sana wears its twin on her own head. "There, now it will be like we're lovers. So long as Heechul-oppa is willing to share." 

Sana's brilliant smile is a balm to the tiny pain in Momo's chest.


	4. Prompt: Sana's Aloe Vera gel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ten minute burst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was thinking twice about making this as I spent the whole day writing. But it's ten minutes, nothing gives.

The aloe vera is cool on Sana's skin. It smells nice too. 

Sana looks at herself in the mirror, spreading the transparent gel all over her face. Nayeon-eonni recommended this gel for wintertime, when skin was feeling dry and cracked.

The wintertime was harsh this time around, back-to-back performances and rehearsals and pretty clothes that weren't made for cold weather at all. Sana shudders at the thought of Momo in barely anything during that one award show. It was also memorable for other unsavory events, but she preferred not to think about that too much.

There is a tingling sensation near her temples, and Sana attributes it to the aloe vera gel doing its job. It's the Saem's 99% Aloe Vera (she would be paid a lot of money if she advertised this), higher by 4% than the one sold by Nature Republic. It could possibly mean that this one is more natural and pure, and The Saem advertises it as such. But Sana doesn't mind, because she's familiar with how companies use these kinds of facts to their advantage.

"Sana-eonni!" Chaeyoung bursts in the room, more hyper than usual.

"Chaengie!" Sana greets with as much enthusiasm. "What has gotten into you this time?

Chaeyoung stands behind Sana, wrapping her arms around the older girl's shoulders. "I won the latest Mafia game."

"That's because I wasn't there to call you out!" Sana jokes at the younger girl. It was true though, Chaeyoung was usually the first to be eliminated. But that's only because she knew how to play well.

"Hey, I was a citizen fair and square!" Chaeyoung wiggles, shaking Sana left and right in her arm. It's endearing to Sana.

"Prove me wrong in our next game" challenges Sana "Right after I finish this."

"Okay!" Chaeyoung squeezes Sana's shoulders, then plants a kiss on her cheek. She immediately retracts her embrace.

"Eww!" Sana watches from her mirror as Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue. "What's this sour stuff?"

"You're the one kissing me out of nowhere Chaengie" teases Sana, "only I'm allowed to do that in this household."

"Whatever" Chaeyoung shakes her head as if to banish thoughts of aloe vera gel. "Hurry up, eonni, we're missing you outside."

"Sure!" responds Sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts HAHAHA


	5. Prompt: Jihyo dyes her hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 10 minute burst. Mild tackling of body issues

It's been a while since Jihyo dyed her hair.

THe last time she remembered, she didn't have to bleach it. That was the months before debut. "Someone has to have a special hair color" said her stylist then.

"But dahyun has hilights!" Jihyo reasoned with her stylist, "and Jihyo's hair is brown and Momo's is blonde."

"But you're the leader" responded the stylist, before covering Jihyo's hair with dye gunk.

In their succeeding comebacks, the stylist experimented with the hair of the other girls, most notably Chaeyoung. She enjoyed it, and Jihyo was relieved to keep her natural hair color.

Of course, it was dyed back first, and sometimes in dark brown, but it was as close to black as she would get.

Jihyo liked her long hair, because short hair didn't suit her so well. It couldn't hide the curves of her face, doesn't flatter her body's silhouette.

But she received comments about her body anyway. She didn't like to hear them, and she saw how her members worried for her, so she worked on it. 

Worked out until her knees gave way. Passed on sweet drinks and desserts. 

And she made it work, Jihyo made it work to the pleasure of her managers and of her stylist. They gave her more flattering outfits, difficult choreographies that her body was beautiful enough to execute.

She made plenty of mistakes, and she received comments about it. But people no longer saw a girl who looked like Thomas the Train - they saw the light in her eyes and the smile on her face. 

Then they saw her boyfriend, and it all went out the window.

But her members made it better, told her that she was stronger than the comments made her out to be. 

And so, Jihyo cut her hair. As if to tell everyone that she was more than what they wanted her to be. She experimented with her hair color. As if to say that she was growing and changing and it no longer depended on the comments that used to keep her up at night.

That was how Jihyo learned to love herself the way her members loved her - the light in her eyes and the smile on her face no matter what other people might say.


	6. Mina: Play with puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the better 10 minute creations. Was compelled to write Mihyun fluff
> 
> No edits as always!

Mina forms a puzzle in the safe space of her dormitory room.

It's been a while since she's been here, with her health issues and her hiatus in Japan. She's come to miss the building that used to feel like it was about to suffocate her.

No fault of the members, or the management, or the fans. Maybe some of the fans, some of the management, maybe sometimes the members weren't the best people to come to at the end of the day either. But every moment in Japan was a reminder of how temporary her stay there was. That she had a dormitory, fans, and members to come home to.

JYP fixed some regulations to give artists more breathing space, and it's working for everyone's moods. From the Got7 Hyungs to the ITZY girls, the artists are more and more relaxed and able to explore themselves creatively. There was time to stay in the dormitory and breathe.

Mina is around 800 puzzle pieces in. She doesn't want to stop yet.

"Mina-eonni" Dahyun enters her dorm room, closing the door behind her "can I stay here for a bit?"

"Of course!" Mina's small voice betrays her excitement. Only three girls called her eonni in this house, so she enjoyed every second of it. "Come here."

Dahyun is tired, from the looks of it. Her beanie sags on her bleach-blonde hair, wire-rimmed glasses resting on the younger girl's nose. "The other eonnis got a bit too overwhelming for me."

"I get that." Mina scoots over on the floor, motioning for Dahyun to sit beside her. Dahyun obliges, sitting cross-legged.

"Doesn't it sometimes feel like there's too many people in this dormitory?" Dahyun shifts so that her knee touches Mina's. "Kinda like everything is closing in."

"I get that." Mina adds pieces to the puzzle. "I was feeling that way before I left. It's good to take a break once in a while."

Dahyun points to a piece. "Can I help you out?" Mina nods, and Dahyun picks up the piece. It fits in Mina's dress, on the print of the puzzle.

They stay like that, silent until they complete the puzzle. It's comfortable, this bubble with Dahyun that doesn't burst.

At the end, Dahyun stretches, arms over her head. "I'm glad to have this break with you, Mina-eonni. It recharged me." The younger girl's smile is bright, eyes twinkling, so Mina believes her.

"You can come back anytime." This space will always be theirs.


End file.
